The present invention relates to protective coatings. More particularly, the invention is illustrated as a technique, including a method and structure, for coating glass and ceramic materials with a protective film. But it will be recognized that the invention also can be applied to almost any type of material to be coated.
In homes and building structures, maintaining cleanliness of glass or ceramic surfaces is a major problem. In particular, particles or residues, known as dirt and grime, attach themselves to surfaces of glass or ceramics on a variety of building structures, e.g., windows, tiles, bathroom fixtures, kitchen fixtures, etc. These particles or residues must be removed from surfaces of the structures to preserve their cleanliness. As is known, a "dirty" window is clearly difficult to see through on a sunny day. A dirty bathroom or kitchen fixture is unsightly and suggests health related problems.
Cleanliness of artistic glass is, at times, even more of a problem than conventional glass or ceramic surfaces. Artistic glass has designs made by sandblasting its surfaces. An example of an artistic glass can be found in glass shower doors. Portions of the shower door are sandblasted to maintain privacy for one taking the shower. Shower doors are exposed to hard-water, map scum, and oils from showering. Accordingly, the sandblasted surfaces, which are porous, easily accumulate residues from the hard-water, the soap scum, and the oils. Once the residues attach themselves onto the sandblasted surfaces, cleaning becomes even more difficult.
Conventional techniques for cleaning surfaces of glass or ceramic materials are often lengthy and rely upon expensive chemicals, e.g., surfactants, cleaning solutions, etc. One of these techniques includes steps of hand-wiping the surfaces with wipes and cleaning solution. A variety of cleaning solutions, which are often expensive, have been used or proposed by industry. Examples of these solutions can be found in the cleaning section of almost any grocery store. Despite the variety of cleaning solutions, surfaces of glass or ceramic materials still need cleaning.
Organic waxes or polishes have been used as protective coatings on surfaces of glass or ceramic materials. These coatings are designed to prevent residues from forming, especially on artistic glass surfaces. Upon application of the coating, surfaces of artistic glass remain clean when exposed to the environment for a brief period of time. As further time progresses, however, the coating oxidizes and loses its transparency. Further exposure to weather, temperatures above ambient, direct sunlight, or hot water degrades the coating into a dull finish. Therefore, the organic waxes and polishes must be stripped and reapplied frequently, which is time consuming and costly.
From the above, it is seen that a technique for preventing residues from forming on surfaces of glass or ceramic materials that is easy and effective is desirable.